


Simple truths need no words

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Poe was the type of person who has never had a shortage of words, Rey just has to get used to that.





	Simple truths need no words

Poe sat with his legs crossed, peering down the deck where Rey was multitasking by reaching for the tools he was handing out while keeping a tight grip on a spare part she salvaged in their new base. 

"I don't believe in coincidences." said Poe. "I think there's a reason behind everything."

Rey had grown used to Poe's random musings. He was always an expansive talker, someone who has never had a shortage of words. 

She glanced at him and smirked. "I assume you want to tell me why?"

"Back on Crait, when we were looking for a way out, I decided to trust my gut and hoped when it seemed like there was none. Then it led me straight to you." Poe shrugged. "It's hard to be a skeptic when that sort of thing happens."

Rey chuckled, she would've reacted differently if that was the first time Poe said something similar, which was far from the case. But even after all of his spontaneous declarations of admiration and the several months of him indiscreetly pining for her, Rey still hasn't quite figured out how to react truthfully without feeling a bit self-concious.

She was sure about what she felt about him though, that was the easy part. But she cringed at the idea of Poe knowing what went through her mind when she so much as thought about his unending kindness, his stubborn resolve to do the right thing, his face, his eyes, his dark hair, his generous smile... _Okay, that's enough_.

"That wasn't a coincidence, I was also looking for all of you at that time." _But of course I can't deny the fact that the force was guiding my way._

He shrugged again, a smug look on his stupid face.

"Sure."

Rey rolled her eyes, but it was more to herself than at his antics. 

_Kriff, why do I have to like this idiot so much?_

She tried to refocus on her task again, but to no avail. She could still feel his eyes on her, not that it was making her uncomfortable. Poe had never made her feel anything near that. It was just _distracting_.

When she did look back at him, she was met by his impossibly soft gaze, his mouth quirked up in a tender smile. To outsiders, it might seem like a strange look on the resistance _flyboy_. To Rey, he just looked like a moron. But for some reason, she was fond of it, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone.

"Have I got something on my face?" she asked, humoring him.

"Actually, yes. It's this thing called beauty, I just couldn't help but notice."

She scowled, her expression making her look like she just ate something distasteful.

"I should be used to your nonsense by now but you keep challenging me."

Poe laughed. "What? You asked." 

"Shut up." she muttered, facing downwards to hide her smile.

 

 

.....

 

 

Their new base has a lake nearby and almost everyone visited it from time to time, swimming through its depths or just savoring the calmness it provided. It was a much needed comfort, no matter how small it was.

Save for the two of them, everyone had already went back inside the base to get some rest, including Finn and Rose. But Poe insisted on staying a while longer to watch the sun begin its slow dip.

Rey watched him out of the corner of her eye as he was looking out on the horizon, a whisper of a smile tugging at his lips. 

"I love how the colors change, swirling and bursting in the sky." His smile grew. "It's beautiful."

"It is." she said as his hand slowly landed on top of her own.

"It's the same with your eyes." Poe turned to her then, unabashedly pleased with the genuine ridiculousness he was spitting out. "Except it happens everytime." 

Rey couldn't help but smile. He was such a romantic, for lack of a better word. "There's too much caf in your system, makes you see stuff that aren't there."

"I'm a pilot, I'm hardwired to notice the little things." 

Rey grinned at him. "That's something we have in common."

"I know."

Calm silence stretched out between them yet Rey's chest was threatening to spill. His rough palm warmed the back of her hand and the sun's final glow masked his features with orange and gold; it was almost too much. 

She swallowed. "Poe?"

"Yeah?"

"I just..." He was really staring at her now, brows slightly creased with an expectant look in his eyes. Rey sighed. "I just wanted to thank you."

He laughed softly, a disarming grin taking over his face. 

"I'm not sure what you're thanking me for, but you're always welcome."

It wasn't quite what she intended to say to him, but at the very least, _thank you_ was better than nothing.

 

 

.....

 

 

The whole sqaudron arrived safely and an overwhelming feeling of relief swam through the base. It was a rather close call that even the general herself was left clutching her cane tighter as she sighed.

The brave pilots hopped out of their ships, smiling brightly as if nothing had happened, like they hadn't just barely escaped the coils of death. Rey knew that feeling very well, after every mission when the dwindling adrenaline in her veins gathered up in her chest in a surge of great relief and joy. What Rey wasn't used to was the helplessness of being on the ground when the people she cared about were risking their lives. It gave her a new sense of appreciation for Leia's quiet strength, not that she needed another reason to admire the woman.

Rey's chest fluttered when Poe appeared in her line of vision and she didn't try quash down the feeling this time around. It was one thing to feel his presence when they landed, and another to really see him there, whole and unscathed and grinning like an idiot.

Rose ran up to their friends with Finn close behind her, and Rey's legs moved in their own accord as she followed suit. She caught Poe's eye and his carefree countenance dropped, making way for something warmer, more vulnerable. 

His arms were already open wide before she could even reach him, collapsing against him in a tight embrace.

A tiny part of her felt like she should say something, anything, but it was easy to let go of the weight of unspoken words between them when she was too occupied with the warm feeling of having Poe's arms wrapped around her, or to feel his warm breath tickle the back of her neck as he nestled his face beneath her hair.

So instead of running the risk of ruining the moment, Rey just tightened her hold of him a bit more, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Words wouldn't be enough, anyway.

 


End file.
